


Various Drabbles

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Actor RPF, Boondock Saints (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Drabbles in various fandoms with various storylines. All of them 100 words (at least in my programm's wordcount they were ö_ö), some of them explicit, others really tame. Behold the bad puns, feels and all the naughty things happening here. This contains male x male and female x male. Female x female might turn up somewhere as well later.</p><p>Characters have been given to me by NekoNechan - these are for you :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossover-Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Castiel (Supernatural)  
> Character 2: The Governor (The Walking Dead)

The man had arrived just before the horde of zombies was about to tear down the walls surrounding Woodbury. This man seemed so out of place he caught the Governor’s remaining eye even within this chaos. Where had he come from? But there was no time to think further as another swarm was breaking through. People cried as they were being squelched by the undead.

“Hello, Brian”, the man calmly said to him. He grabbed the Governor who found himself unable to resist these piercing blue eyes. “I’ve come to raise you from perdition.” And then they were gone.


	2. Crossover-Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Sam Winchester (Supernatural)  
> Character 2: Spike (Buffy)

“You must be the most pathetic vampire I’ve ever had the displeasure to hunt”, the tall man said with a sigh, looking down to the blonde man lying next to a stake.

“Yeah, well, thank you for comforting me. Whoever you are.” Spike frowned at Sam.

“Lucifer’s vessel, professional hunter.. you name it.”

“So you’re the guy the slayer is set on killing. Not a vampire for a change. Not that she’d bother with a vampire anymore.”

“Are you trying to make me sympathize with you?”

“Bitch, I might be.”

“That’s.. well, awkward.”


	3. Crossover-Drabble #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Glenn Rhee (The Walking Dead)  
> Character 2: Caesar Martinez (The Walking Dead) / Gabriel (Supernatural)

“Caught you!” Muscular hands were around Glenn’s neck and he was viciously pulled back into a tight embrace. “Hmm… thought about you for a long time.” Glenn waned to protest, but the Latino’s hand pressed something onto his mouth. “… no tears.. just dreams.” Glenn fainted.

He awoke again in a bed onto which he was tied. Martinez sat opposite of him on a chair, eyeing him. “Finally awake, I see.” Glenn struggled to break free – especially when Martinez started to rip off his own face, revealing a completely different one.

“I’m Gabriel and you’ve been punk’d!”


	4. Drabble #4 (TWD - Andrea, Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Andrea (The Walking Dead)  
> Character 2: Shane Walsh (The Walking Dead)

„You need to fix that Hyundai“, the blonde woman reminded him. Shane shrugged.

„It works so it’s alright.“

„I nearly felt my spine break when it started rocking like that.“

„Yeah, that’s why I stopped, didn’t I?“ Shane shook his head and Andrea sighed.

„Really… it can’t be ‘alright’ for a car to go crazy like that.“

„Ok, ok… I’ll see to it. But Andrea…“

„Hm?“

„Once it’s fixed we could go for another ride.“ He winked at her.


	5. Drabble #5 (TWD - Merle Dixon, Judith Grimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Judith Grimes (The Walking Dead)  
> Character 2: Merle Dixon (The Walking Dead)

Merle only had few moments alone with the babygirl his brother had named ‘Asskicker’. He leaned over her cradle and watched how she smiled at him in a way only a baby can. Softly, he caressed her small hand and smiled one of his rare sad smiles.

„Guess I won’t be seeing you again soon, sweetheart. My baby brother will look after you and make sure you’ll become a big girl.“ He picked her up and rocked her slowly. „You will live, I’m sure you will.“ He swallowed and put her back with a whispered: „Unlike our little sister…“


	6. Drabble #6 (BDS - Paul Smecker, Greenly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Paul Smecker (Boondock Saints)
> 
> Character 2: Greenly (Boondock Saints)

“So we managed to, like, crush this ring of serial killers”, Greenly beamed.

“Yeah. However, you did not manage to catch the ring leader.” Smecker looked him right into the eyes. “And I heard you messed up pretty bad there. Fortunately for you, those so-called saints finished your job.”

Greenly lowered his gaze to hide the grin when he heard their plan had worked. Smecker noticed it anyway. “Well, I would love to send you out for bagles, but I have plenty of them already, so…”

That was the first time Greenly was given a bagle by Smecker.


	7. Drabble #7 (Sean Patrick Flanery, Jon Bernthal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Sean Patrick Flanery
> 
> Character 2: Jon Bernthal

“You see, it was a great time starring in The Walking Dead, man.” Jon grinned at Sean who frowned since he had never been able to get a part in this show. “Don’t pull such a long face. At least you had the chance to complete two great movies with Reedus already.”

“Well, it’s always great to shoot with Norm”, Sean mused. “Too bad it’s over.”

“There’s always a chance for a sequel”, Jon tried to console him, but Sean sobbed quietly.

“I don’t think you understand.. it is over.”

Norman had left him for good.


	8. Drabble #8 (TWD - Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead)
> 
> Character 2: Merle Dixon (The Walking Dead)

Daryl looked at his brother who was sitting next to their tent. They had just arrived in this camp and soon they would be going through with their plan: Take whatever those idiots had, shoot whoever opposed them and then they’d be off again. The Dixon brothers against the world. Merle checked on his gun and looked around. An old geezer was keeping watch. Easy to overpower. Then Merle spotted something and Daryl followed his gaze: there were some children playing. Merle shrugged at his younger brother, willing to continue but Daryl slowly shook his head. He wouldn’t do that.


	9. Drabble #9 (TWD - Merle Dixon, Caesar Martinez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Merle Dixon (The Walking Dead)
> 
> Character 2: Caesar Martinez (The Walking Dead)

„Nah, Brownie, I ain’t smokin’.“ Merle looked down at the cigarette the Latino offered him. Martinez shrugged.

„Your problem not mine – more for me, right?“ He laughed and lit the cigarette. “Calms you, you know?”

“There are other things that calm me”, Merle sighed. He thought of Andrea. Well… he’d really appreciate a good fuck.

“Like a woman?” Martinez nodded towards one of the women, but Merle shook his head. Not his type.

“So.. you prefer guys?”

“Never said so.” Merle looked at him, eyebrow raised. Martinez took a pull.

“Too bad…”


	10. Drabble #10 (SPN - Sam, Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Sam Winchester (Supernatural)
> 
> Character 2: Trickster (Supernatural)

Fist-deep in trouble would be the perfect description of this situation, Sam managed to think between his moans. That Trickster guy totally had gotten him unprepared or, well… unprepared for the meeting. And he had taken enough care to throughoutly change that. With a lot of lube and loving hand work. Maybe some spell as well since Sam usually wasn’t into getting fist-fucked by anybody but here he was, sprawled out naked on the couch – where had that couch even come from?!- and covered in sweat and, well, other stuff. He could only hope that Dean wouldn’t hear him.


	11. Drabble #11 (TWD - Glenn Rhee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Glenn Rhee (The Walking Dead)

Moving in and out fast – that was one of Glenn’s specialities. It came in handy for him that not only his feet were fast, his hands were as well and moving things in and out fast was certainly his forte. Lying in his tent, eyes closed, panting as quietly as possible into a cushion so nobody would hear he was entertaining himself. But he was a man and he had needs especially now that he was pumped with adrenaline all the time. It was strange but then again.. whatever makes you hard and gets the job done… he thought.


	12. Drabble #12 (SPN - Sam, Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character 1: Trickster (Supernatural)
> 
> Character 2: Sam Winchester (Supernatural)

They were locked in TV-Land and Sam didn’t like it at all since now he was alone in one of these romantic comedies for women. Standing in an office, a bouquet of flowers in his hands he had been given from his ‘boss’. Played by none other than the one who had trapped him here.

„So, what do you say, do you love me, too?“

The Trickster looked at him and gritting his teeth Sam whispered: „I do.. love you.“ The other being smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

„I always hoped so.“ Sam played along.


	13. Drabble #13 (SPN - Sam, Gabriel)

“Dear Sam.

I know it must be quite a surprise for you to find this letter in your belongings but let me reassure you: It has been here for a long time, hidden underneath all these things. Shielded from your view but in plain sight. You are a clever guy, I bet you already figured out what you mean to me and why I am writing this. I am waiting for you, Sam, whenever you need me, pray and I will be there.

Love,

Gabriel

PS: I mean it. Just call me.”

Sam folded the letter and aspirated: “Gabriel…?”


	14. Drabble #14 (SPN - Gabriel, Crowley)

„I knew you would come back to my offer“, the demon grinned at the Trickster. Oh, he knew him, knew it was the archangel Gabriel he was facing. But that only made it more tempting.

„Am I supposed to believe you can do what I cannot?“

„I can. As soon as you have…“

„Alright“, Gabriel cut him off. „Just do it.“

With a smirk Crowley came to him. Everything was said, so he brought his hand to the back of Gabriel’s head, grabbed his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss.

The deal was sealed.


	15. Drabble #15 (TWD - Andrea)

The question had always been, why they were unable to live in peace – had there been no walkers, it would have worked. But it were those last hours that made her realize that humanity was dying. Not by getting bitten by the undead. They were all infected, slowly turning into monsters themselves even though they were alive. There were exceptions, sure, and maybe those would be the cure. If they survived long enough. She thought of what Dale had said back then. Well… her part was over. She nodded to her friends.

“I know how the safety works.”


	16. Drabble #16 (SPN - Sam, Gabriel)

His lover was small compared to him but that was probably true for almost every person he had ever met. His lover was no ‘person’ though, Gabriel was so much more. A fierce warrior. Capable of the most real illusions. Compassionate and able to see right through any facade. Loving and loyal. Gentle to those he cared for. One of the mightiest archangels of god, despite his tendency to joke and pretend to be a jerk. Definitely blessed with a sweet tooth…

„I am not sure you’re not thinking too highly of me.“

Were those Sam’s words or Gabriel’s?


	17. Drabble #17 (SPN - Dean, Balthazar)

„I thought you and Cas were friends, dude.“ Dean took a step back and Balthazar shrugged with a grin.

„Friends. Brethren. More than you can ever imagine, Dean.“ Dean clenched his fist.

„So? What does this have to do with -“

„Everything, dear. There is only one weakness he has, well, technically two.” With a voice like honey he continued. “His heart is one. And you, sweetheart, are even more than that.”

“So you are our enemy now?”

Balthazar frowned at him, unbelieving. “I brought you here so we can save Cas’ lovely ass together.”


	18. Drabble #18 (TWD - Merle Dixon, Michonne)

She’s a queen, that’s for sure. A warrior princess like this Xena chick he used to whack off to. Ruthless and cold when she goes for the kill - and god does the stain of blood make her glow. Man, even without this she is a goddamn sight: those hands he loves to imagine around his cock. Or those lips. He is sure those lips are soft and he’d bet they taste like blood and sex. Maybe, just maybe he might be able to tap her. Nah, as much as she all but screams ‘sex’ she is too frigid for him.


	19. Drabble #19 (SPN - Dean, Sam, Gabriel)

"Come on, Dean - he’s not all that bad." Sam tried to convince his brother with his gaze.

"That’s rich coming from you after he kept toying with you. YOU may have forgotten -"

"I have not forgotten anything. Dean, what I wanted to tell you…. I, we…"

"Don’t bother saying it. I’ve seen you, Sam. You and that son of a bitch. Are you sure he hasn’t jinxed you or anything?!"

"I am. Dean… I did not… I hoped you of all people would understand me."

"Sammy, look… you should think this over."

"I love him, Dean. I really love Gabriel."


	20. Drabble #20 (SPN - Abaddon, Crowley)

The whiplash burns on his thighs, even though his suit should have lessened the pain. He limits himself to a short and quiet hiss, though. He as king of hell surely would not show any signs of weakness.

“One of the quiet ones”, she muses. “I always loved them the most.”

“Just get it done”, he barks at her. If she wants him dead, then by all means he’d rather have it over quick.

“Where would be the fun in that?” She comes to him chuckling and lowers herself on his lap. “NOW we can start.”


	21. Double-Drabble "Ritual" (SPN - Dean, Sam)

(Part 1)

„You have to go through with this”; Dean reminded Sam and nodded towards the small dagger. “A quick cut and make sure my blood falls onto the amulet first and yours comes right after, capisce?”

“Dean, I’m not sure we should do-”

“Of course we should. Once we have this ritual-thing done, the amulet will keep any bugger from heaven or hell far from us.”

“It’s just, this is the blackest magic we ever performed.”

“There’s a first time for everything”, Dean smiled at him. “And now get it done before the incense is gone.”  
____________

(Part 2)

They had finished the ritual in time. Barely, but what did it matter? In front of them lay the finished charm, glistering with power. Dean picked it up and weighed it in his hand.

“Looks good, doesn’t it? One half for you, one half for me.”

“You do realize the problem here, do you?” Sam beheld the amulet like some sort of threat.

“Keeps the bad guys away. I see no problem here.”

“Castiel. He won’t find us either.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas will find us wherever we are, Sammy.”

“You he will find.”


	22. Special Drabble "Sexy Absurd" (SPN - John Winchester, Bobby Singer)

“Alright there.. I’m ready.” Bobby entered the bedroom, wearing a long, white nightgown and a blonde wig. “You like that?”

“Damn.. you look just like her. Well… minus your beard of course, you should shave, Bobby.” Still John seemed quite fond of what he saw and beckoned him to the bed he was sprawling on. “And now come here, baby.”

Bobby grinned at him. “You could show me more of this thong you’re wearing.”

“Shut it… and don’t ever tell Mary.”

“What should I tell her? I roleplayed you for your husband’s viewing pleasure?”

They laughed.


	23. Drabble #21 (SPN - Dean, Death)

„I have been waiting for you for a long time, Dean.“ The scraggy man nodded and looked at the younger one.

„I know. Kept you off for too long, haven’t I?“

„It’s alright now. Your fight is over.“

„What about…?“, Dean began, but Death shook his head.

„They are no longer yours to worry about.“

„…they… didn’t make it?“ Dean closed his eyes, sad for the loss of his brother and his friends.

„Well… they got it over and done with. You can be at peace.“

And finally Dean understood Death meant comfort.


	24. Drabble Special "Four Pacts" (SPN - Crowley, Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, Sam)

_(I) Gabriel_

“There is one thing I wish you to do for me”, the archangel declared. “A thing I cannot do myself.”

“Why would I help? You have no soul for me to-”

“It helps your cause.”

Crowley sat up straighter and licked his lip. “You want me to do your brother in?”

“…yes.”

“I see… peace in heaven, my kingdom in hell. Sounds nice but I’m not yet convinced. Maybe with a little extra. You know, I would need a hand with that… or a wing.” Gabriel nodded. “Good. Now let me taste an archangel’s kiss.”

_________________

_(II) Dean_

“Damn it, I would give my soul for a delicious, sweet piece of pie right now”, Dean sighed. “It’s been weeks without any…”

“I could help with that.” An older, rather chubby man appeared in front of him, holding a plate with probably the most delicious-looking piece of pie Dean had ever seen. “A kiss and it’s yours.”

“Crowley, I wouldn’t trade my soul for one piece of pie”, Dean clarified.

“Sure.. well, how about the most tasty, homemade pies you’ve ever seen for the rest of your life, delivered wherever you are..”

“…I’m in.”

________________

_(III) Castiel_

He could still feel those lips touching his, the sensation of utter wrongness combined with the taste of sulphur made him feel like choking. But it had been done… had to be done. Castiel stepped back a little, his calm demeanor giving no hint to the troubles he felt inside.

“Don’t you worry, sugar-pie”, Crowley mockingly soothed him. “Your beloved little human will be save.”

“How can I be sure you will not back out of our contract once he considers hunting you again?”

“Because I know you will not allow him to do so.”

“Understood.”

_________________

_(IV) Sam_

„I see, you trapped me here, righteous man.“ Crowley grinned. „Ah, I forgot, that’s your brother. You are Lucy’s preferred sweater of choice.“

„Shut up.“ Sam glared at him. „I trapped you here for a reason.“

„A pact?“

„Obviously the only thing you’re good for.“ The taller man snorted.

„You hurt my feelings.“

„Shut. Up. I want you to dispose of me.“

„Come again?“

„You heard me. I want you to destroy me. Body, soul… everything. Erase me from this world for good.“

„If that’s what you want…“

„It is.“


	25. Drabble #22 (SPN - Dean, Sam)

Dean sat by his little brother’s bed and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face. He could feel the heat radiating from his forehead.

“This is so you, Sammy”, he mused smiling. “Killing off monsters without even flinching when they hurt you… but then you get the flu and are completely out.” He sighed when his eyes met Sam’s unfocused gaze.

“Dean… please..”, he whispered and Dean knew what he was asking for.

“Jeez, you’re a grown man.” He shook his head and began to sing lowly anyway.

“ _Carry on my wayward son…_ ”


	26. Special Drabbles "Endverse" (SPN - Dean, Lucifer, Sam)

(1)

“Hey, Dean.. if we ever make it out of all of this alive, promise me we stay together? I know I’ve wanted to get away when I was younger but I know now you are all I have. You’re everything that matters. That’s why I’m doing this. You probably won’t understand, but I thought this through. The chances are small but maybe my powers will be strong enough to help us with keeping Lucifer in check.

Never give up.

Love, Sam”

Dean scrunched the paper up. No, he surely wasn’t crying because Sam all but offed himself for nothing.

—-

(2)

“Oh, c’mon, Dean. Your brother had it coming and it’s not like I forced him to say yes.”

“You did!”

“I merely convinced him it would be for the best. You know, Dean… little Sammy here put up quite a fight in the beginning. Until I started to do things to convince him. Ripping all those innocent people to shreds really helped. Making him relive each and every occasion he let you down…“

“Shut up!” Dean glared at him, but the devil just smiled at him.

“Poor little Sammy.”

“Take me instead!”

“No.”


	27. Special Drabble "Endverse: Blooper" (SPN - Dean, Lucifer)

“Oh, c’mon Dean. Your brother had his cumming and it’s not like I forced him to.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Mind your tongue, it’s your mother you’re talking about.” The devil grinned at him. “She was quite a babe. Visited her in hell. Really, really nice.”

“You didn’t!”

“Oh, she was such a great fuck. As was your father. Not to mention that hot little ex-angel of yours. Too drugged out for my taste but the best sex I ever had.”

“Why? Why not me? Just take me already!”

“No, Dean, das gay!”


	28. Drabble #23 'Self-love sick' (SPN - Dean, Bobby, Sam)

The guy looking at him was the split image of perfection. An Adonis. Dean licked his lips. Oh… he would do that guy anytime. He would even allow that guy to do him.

„No homo, but you are so fricking hot…“, he whispered and winked at him, noticed him winking back. Fortunately, Sammy and Bobby were in the next room and had conveniently locked the door. Slowly, seductively he started to strip and watched the other do so as well…

“You think… Dean is still flirting with the mirror?”, Sam asked Bobby. The older man nodded. “Fucking spell.”


	29. Drabble #24 'Monogamy' (SPN - Castiel, Dean)

„You want to see.. women?“ Castiel cocked his head and looked at Dean.

„I know, you and me, we are a thing and that’s all great but… well, you’re a guy and I’m a guy and I’m not gay, you know.“

„You want to have intercourse with them?“

„With you, too, of course. I understand, if you…“

„No, it’s alright.“

Dean blinked. „It.. really?“

„Sure. My father has given men the need to couple with as many women as possible in order to produce-“

„Ok, I won’t. Just.. just shut up already, Cas.“


End file.
